Meet Moose
Meet Moose is the first episode of the first season of Bob the Builder: Building on Faith. Summary Bob and Wendy hire a young builder named Moose, and they, along with the machines, help to show him the ropes on his first day. Story Intro (A cabin in a construction supply yard is shown. Inside the cabin is a young man aged nineteen with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing gray glasses, a red button-down shirt, blue jeans, a light brown belt, gray socks, and dark brown boots. He is sitting at a desk reading a book. Man: Well, hello there. Welcome to Jim's Supply Yard. I'm Jim. I'm so glad you could make it all the way to Sunflower Valley. (The sound of a letter slot opening and closing is heard.) Jim: Well, would you look at that. It looks like I have mail. (Jim goes over to the door and picks up an envelope. He carries it over to where he has a fireplace, lights the fire, and sits down in a chair.) Jim: It's a letter from Destiny Gilbert in Mansfield, Conneticut. Let's see what it says. (Jim opens the envelope and extrudes a letter.) Jim: (reading the letter) "Dear Jim, my mother recently had a baby boy named Cade. I really want to be a good role model and teacher to him, but I want to know, "What makes a good teacher?". Your friend, Destiny." (stops reading) Well, Destiny, it turns out I have a story just for you. And maybe your friends out there would want to hear this story, too. So pull up a seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Meet Moose One morning in Sunflower Valley, Moose, an 18-year-old young man with brown hair and gray-blue eyes wearing a red hard hat, green long-sleeved shirt, bright yellow high visibility vest with reflective silver stripes, tan pants, and brown work boots walked into a construction yard, where a yellow digger, a red dump truck, an orange mixer, a green steamroller, a blue crane, a metallic blue off-road vehicle, and a magenta small digger were waiting. "Hey, he's here", the digger said. "Hi, everyone", Moose said said, "I'm glad to be here." "We're glad to meet you", the mixer said, "Bob's been looking forward to your arrival." "That's great", Moose said, "I can't wait to meet him." "He'll be out any minute now", the dump truck said. Then, the machines' owner, Bob, and his assistant, Wendy, came out from inside a building. "Morning, team", Bob said, "and welcome, Moose." "Hi, Bob", Moose said. "I assume you know the machines", Bob asked. "Yes", Moose said, "Scoop." "That's right", the digger said. "Muck", Moose said. "Spot on", the dump truck said. "Dizzy", Moose said. "He got it", Dizzy said. "Roley", Moose said. "Rock and roll", the steamroller said, "that's correct." "Lofty", Moose said. "Uh, yes", the crane said, "that's me." "Scrambler", Moose said. "Correct", the off-road vehicle said. "And Benny", Moose said. "On the nose", Benny said. "Well, it's nice that you know everyone", Bob said. "Thanks", Moose said, "so, what are we doing today?" "We're off to Farmer Pickles' farm to build a barn for his sheep", Wendy said. "His old one collapsed, so we have to build him a new one", Bob said. "Alright", Moose said, "lead the way, Bob." Bob climbed onto Scoop, Wendy climbed onto Lofty, and Moose climbed onto Muck. "Okay, team", Bob said, "onwards and fixwards!" The team headed out for Farmer Pickles' farm, where he was waiting with a turquoise tractor, a maroon and yellow forklift truck, and a red delivery truck. "Good morning, Farmer Pickles", Bob said. "Morning Bob, Wendy", Farmer Pickles said, "and you must be Moose." Moose climbed down from Muck and shook Farmer Pickles' hand. "Nice to meet you, Farmer Pickles", Moose said. "You too", Farmer Pickles said, "and this is Travis..." "Hello", the tractor said. "Sumsy", Farmer Pickles said. "Hi", the forklift truck said. "And Packer", Farmer Pickles said. "Howdy-do", the delivery truck said. Then, a sentient scarecrow ran over to them. "Hi", the scarecrow said, "I'm Spud." "Wow, a talking scarecrow", Moose said, "that's something you don't see every day." "I know", Spud said, "I'm special." "Yes, you are", Farmer Pickles said, "but shouldn't you be keeping the birds from eating the seeds I planted?" "Oh, right", Spud said, "Spud's on the job!" Spud quickly ran away. "Okay, then", Bob said, "let's get to work on the new barn." "I'll be back to check on you all later", Farmer Pickles said. "Alright", Bob said. Farmer Pickles left with his machines, and the team got ready for work. "Okay team, it's time to get to work", Bob said, "Scoop, I need you and Benny to dig the foundations for the new barn." "No prob, Bob", Scoop said. "We're on it", Benny said. "Then Dizzy, I need you to pour the cement, and then I need Roley to flatten it out", Bob said. "Okay, Bob", Dizzy said. "We're all over it", Roley said. "Muck, I need you to pick up the walls and doors from Jim's Supply Yard", Bob said. "Okay, Bob", Muck said. "Could you go with her, Moose", Wendy asked. "Sure thing", Moose said, "Jim and I are old friends." "Great", Bob said, "now, let's get started." "Can we build it", Scoop asked. "Yes we can", Bob, Wendy, Moose, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, and Benny said. "Uh, yeah, I think so", Lofty said. As Scoop and Benny began digging the foundations, Moose climbed onto Muck, and they rode off to Jim's Supply Yard, where a purple forklift and a lime green delivery truck were waiting. "Hi, Muck", the forklift said. "Morning, Trix", Muck said, "this is Moose, the newest member of the team." "Hi, Moose", Trix said, "I'm Trix, and this is Skip." "Hello, you two", Moose said, "is Jim around?" "He's on the phone right now", Skip said. "But we have your order", Trix said. Trix picked up the barn walls and doors with her forks and handed them to Muck. "Thanks, Trix", Muck said. "No problem", Trix said. "Well, we better get back", Moose said, "tell Jim I said hi." "Okie-dokie, Moose", Trix said. "You got it", Skip said. Moose and Muck headed back to the farm, where Roley had finished flattening the cement in the foundation. "We've got the walls and doors, Bob", Moose said. "Excellent", Bob said, "we've sent Lofty to get the wood that will be used for the frame, and once he gets back and the cement dries, we'll begin building the barn." "Great", Moose said, "I can't wait." Once Lofty got back, the cement had dried, and the team was setting up the frame. "Here we go, Moose", Bob said, "watch as I drill this post into place." Bob drilled the piece of the frame into the other piece. "There", Bob said, "now you try." Moose tried to do so, but it wasn't working. "It's not drilling it in", Moose said. "Sometimes, you need to change the setting", Bob said, "maybe bring the strength up one or two notches." Moose did so, and the piece was drilled in. "Great", Bob said, "now let's keep going." After the frame was in place, Moose was helping Lofty with pulling one of the walls into place. "That's it, Lofty", Moose said, "we've almost got it." Then, Bob grabbed part of the rope and helped to pull. "Need a hand", Bob asked. "Thanks, Bob", Moose said. After the walls were lifted up, Bob showed Moose where on the frames he's supposed to drill the walls. "So", Bob said, "do you think you've got it?" "Yes I do", Moose said. "Great", Bob said, "now remember, if it gets too tough, change the drill setting to make it stronger." "Okay", Moose said. After helping with the walls, the doors were attached, and Bob, Wendy, and Moose were building the pens for the sheep inside, but the pen Moose had built wasn't like theirs. "Dang it", Moose said, "this isn't right at all." "It's alright, Moose", Bob said, "we'll show you how to do it." After helping Moose out, the barn was finished, and Farmer Pickles arrived with his sheep. "Oh, it's amazing", Farmer Pickles said, "thanks, Bob." "Don't just thank me", Bob said, "the others helped, especially Moose." "He did a great job today", Wendy said. "I see", Farmer Pickles said, "well, thanks, Moose." "No problem, Farmer Pickles", Moose said. "Well, we better head back to the yard", Bob said. "Okay", Farmer Pickles said, "bye, Bob." "Bye", Bob said. Bob climbed onto Scoop, Wendy climbed onto Lofty, and Moose climbed onto Muck, and they rode back to the yard. "Wow", Muck said, "what a day." "You got that right", Roley said. "And we want to thank you for helping us, Moose", Bob said, "you did pretty good." "That's right", Wendy said, "you're going to go far with us." "Yeah", Scoop said, "we can't wait to work with you more." "Gee, thanks, guys", Moose said, "well, I better head home now." "Okay", Bob said, "see you tomorrow." "You too", Moose said. Moose began walking back to his house, happy to be part of one of the best teams ever. Outro (We go back to Jim in his chair) Jim: Well, that was a good story, wasn't it? Now it's time to talk about what we learned. (gets up, goes to a shelf, and takes out a bible) Let's see what the Good Book has to say to us today. (opens it up) Ah-ha! (reads) "Teach them his decrees and instructions, and show them the way they are to live and how they are to behave."- Exodus 18:20". When Moose was having trouble with the drill, Bob showed him how to make it work, and he and Wendy helped Moose with his pen when his didn't quite end up like theirs. You see, Destiny, I think the answer to your question is that good teachers should help their students out when they need it, like how you would ask your teacher for help with something at school, and to be a good teacher for your brother, your best bet is to show him how to do things and help him if he doesn't understand. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for visiting us today in Sunflower Valley. And remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Goodbye! The End Notes * Jim and Moose both debut in this episode. Category:Episodes